


The Next Shadow War

by regretsgalore



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Different species, F/F, F/M, M/M, Roxy is ace because yes, Roxy is main character because wow underrated, Serenity the firefly is important, Some aged-down character(s), aka aradia is a fairy, made up AU, some connections to canon, stuff like Dirk being a prince in canon and a prince in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regretsgalore/pseuds/regretsgalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ill do a full thing of this later. Aka it's five am. </p>
<p>But basically this is an AU me and a friend made up, which we like to call Shadow Stuck. We are unaware if it actually exists, so please inform us if it does and we can change the name. </p>
<p>It's a fantasy/medieval type dealio, with some dangers, maybe a few deaths, maybe a few ghosts, etc. </p>
<p>Most is explained in the fanfic. It's five am as I'm writing this and I'm so tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue | Roxy POV

It was a chilly day, with the moon high above when Roxy met her best friend. The crisp air whisked about, and her hair flew across her face. A strand poked her in the eye and she cursed as she adjusted her bangs. 

Roxy normally barely set foot in the Northern Woods, since there were many guards and soldiers who would receive good money for turning her in to higher authority. But she had been chased by some trolls, and was now stuck in a tree. Trolls were banned from the North after the Third Troll War, so they couldn't go after her. Good ol' Magic barriers. 

The North was the most Light filled area of Serenity. Before the Second Shadow War, it was called Prospit. After the war, Prospit had been destroyed, so after ten years of the Reconstruction, it was renamed the North. 

Most Shadow beings came from the South. That, of course, was the most Shadow filled area of Serenity. Before Reconstruction, it was called Derse. 

The East and West were mostly filled with neutral beings, who were neither Light or Shadow. 

Roxy sat in the tree, collecting herself when she noticed him. A hooded figure, walking around by himself. She wondered who he was, and how much money he had on him. She followed the figure, hopping from tree to tree as quietly as possible. 

He stopped walking and she paused, watching carefully as he lowered his hood. He was handsome, with a pronounced jawline and very pointy platinum blond hair. He was pretty, to say the least. 

She could see he was an elf, for he had pointed ears, as elves tend to do. There were also, of course, the glittery markings on his cheeks and arms that elves were marked with from birth. These markings were words in the old Elven language, speaking of traits and telling about the future of that young elf's life. These markings were mostly covered by the elf people, for it could cause some trouble for elves destined to be great heroes. Young elves took up most of their time learning to read the words on their cheeks and arms, to learn about themselves and their futures. Some would not fully learn what the markings meant until much later in life. 

Roxy attempted to sneak a peak at what his arms spoke, but sadly, he had covered his arms with cloth, wrapping up his entire arm up to the shoulders. She used the same method of covering her markings, so she supposed he was probably a clever fellow. 

The boy was about her age, she realized. And most people her age, especially with fancy-ass cloth like that. Look at that. Gold trim. Who let him in here? 

And so, as it was the most logic thing she could think of, Roxy decided to rob him. 

It would be simple. Sneak up behind him, put her nice lil dagger against his throat (without killing him of course, she wasn't a monster), and ask for him to drop all his cash. 

She waited for the right moment to strike. He had stopped walking, and had sat down against a tree to grab an apple from his satchel. He had taken a couple bites, and seemed to be humming something. 

Roxy hopped down from the tree, sliding in next to him and holding her dagger against the pretty blond's throat. 

"Why hello there, prettyboy!" Roxy exclaimed. "How much money do you have on you? A few gold coins perhaps? Anything that isn't completely useless to me?" 

The boy seemed slightly surprised, at best. He had dropped his apple in surprise, and it had rolled away. He sort of just...looked at the apple, a bit sadly, Roxy noticed. He looked up at her, seeming to examine her. 

"You know, holding daggers against a person's throat is really not ok? You'll never make friends like this," he said, a completely stoic expression across his pretty face. 

Roxy frowned, holding the knife against his throat with one hand, and looking through his satchel with the other. She noticed his hands were free, and able to grab the sword he had in his sheath. He was perfectly able to grab it, and slice her head off. But he didn't. 

His bag was empty, despite a few apples and a key. Roxy frowned, looking at him with the key in hand. 

"What is this for?" She asked, curiously. She had dropped her dagger, knowing he wouldn't fight against her. 

"My diary," he shrugged. She couldn't help it. She laughed. It was funny. Especially with his stoic seeming self, she just couldn't picture him having a diary. 

"No, really. What's it for?" She asked again. 

"I told you. It's for my diary," he replied, seeming perfectly serious. 

Now it was a little annoying. "I'm serious. What's it for?" 

"I'm serious too. It's my diary. Look in the bag. You'll find it" 

She frowned, searching into his satchel reluctantly. And Lo and behold, there it was. Keyhole and all. 

"I'm gonna read it." Roxy said, fitting the key into the keyhole and opening it swiftly. So he was telling the truth. 

"No please," the stranger said, and she could tell he was trying to hide a smile, leaving a gorgeous smirk behind. Why was he so pretty? 

She opened it to a random page and began reading aloud.

"Dear Diary, 

Today, I saw him again. At the lake. He was there, waiting for me. I wonder how long he waited." Roxy paused, waggling her brows at the stranger. She liked him so far. So, she continued invading his privacy. "Nobody had followed either of us, so nobody knows. I think. We talked for a while. I don't know how long. I just remember it was dark when I got back home, and if Dad was home, he would probably get mad. Not too mad though. He's still super cool. The servants fussed about me though, asking where I'd been and who I'd been with, and why didn't I bring Dave with me as protection. I gave them some excuse, then excused myself to bed. It's getting pretty late. Everyone in the castle is asleep. I better sleep too. Oh I can't wait to meet him again. Maybe I'll tell him how I feel next time.

Sincerely,  
Dirk Strider." 

Roxy stopped reading, setting the book back in the satchel. The boy, Dirk, was turned away from her, but she could see him blushing. 

"Dirk huh? That's a nice name."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary:   
> In which Roxy meets a new friend, drama happens, and lots and lots of foreshadowing that will make sense later on.

_\- You can't expect your plan to work._

_And why not? It's not like you can do anything to stop me._

_\- Don't be so sure. I have my ways, you know._

_Of course. I totally believe that. As if you have any power. We both know you are useless. You're worthless to me and everyone around you._

_\- Shut up. I don't have to deal with this. You know good always prevails._

_Is that true? If so, then I must win. We both know the North is corrupted. Along with its King. And we both know how it became so corrupt. You even helped, didn't you?_

_\- I said shut up. It was all your fault. You're a manipulative traitor. And one day I will bring you down. I will kill you. Then we will have peace in the land. Then we will be free of your evil._

_I am not the only evil in this land, you fool. There's always the Condesce. We could pin it on her, then kill her so she can't defend herself._

_\- Does that mean you'll stop your evil ways after killing her? You'll have lost your scapegoat, my dear._

_Oh no precious. I still have you._

\---

"Doesn't this look just adorable on me? Kanaya, it's amazing. I love it!" Roxy said, twirling in her newly made dress.

Dirk was ignoring the two girls, casually reading his history book that Kanaya had given him. Kanaya was the gorgeous human servant, who served as the head of staff in the castle and Dirk's tutor.

Roxy was still trying to convince Dirk she was a vampire, no matter how many mirrors she could be seen in.

Kanaya was kind hearted, though, and Roxy adored her, despite all the vampire theories. She was strict, but sweet, and had the best sense of fashion. Many times would Dirk accidentally call her "Mom."

Especially after what happened to Dirk's actual mom.

Roxy twirled again in her new dress. It was pretty and pink, like her. Today was a special day, and she was trying on as many special outfits for this special occasion. This included a very pretty shirt and shorts, which is what she decided to wear for the special occasion.

"Thank you Kanaya! We'll be off now. Right Dirky?" Roxy asked, turning to Dirk, who glanced up from his book.

"Oh. Yeah. Kanaya do you mind if I take a break from my studies? Roxy and I are...ah...going out..."

Kanaya glanced up, smiling at the two. "Oh of course. But I will be expecting you to know everything about the Second Troll War, dear. Now go have fun," she said, approaching the two and ruffling Dirk's hair. Dirk whined, attempting to fix it in the mirror.

And they were off. The two walked side by side out of the castle and into the woods.

Dirk had told Roxy many things. For one, the place they were going to was in the middle of the Northern Woods. That meant that they would probably have a couple run-ins with some demons or other Shadow beings.

The first Shadow being they ran into was a friend of Roxy's, so he was cool. His name was Cronus, a being living in a lake a little before the place they were heading to. He was a very unsuccessful siren, probably because he preferred to sing very bad romance songs with many innuendoes. He could be nice though, and Roxy tended to see the best in people.

He asked what they were doing in a place like this, and Roxy swiftly answered it was a secret. Cronus pouted, and began complaining about blah blah blah his brother left him to see his best friend and blah blah now Roxy is keeping secrets and blah blah blah.

So Roxy pecked his cheek, causing the siren to blush furiously and attempt to speak, leaving just nervous flustered blubbering instead. Roxy pecked his other cheek, then waved goodbye and left with Dirk.

So they continued walking, until they were finally there. They arrived at a beautiful lake, with flowers and plants all around. Roxy absolutely adored it, and was ready to hop in already, but Dirk had to stop her.

"Ok, don't scare him off, or I'll never let you brush my hair again. Ever," he said to her, and she gasped, covering her mouth.

They had to wait. For a while. Even though they had arranged a meeting time, he was late. And they were both starting to worry. Dirk was pacing while Roxy sat on a nearby rock, watching the sky.

"Do you think something happened to him? What if he got in trouble?" Dirk began ranting out scenarios. "What if-"

He was interrupted by a splash. Roxy sat up on the rock, having been hit by some water. She looked at Dirk, but he was focused on the water, his usual stoic expression suddenly plastered on his face. He was obviously trying to hide his happiness, and his smile.

"Hello there!" An energetic voice said, followed by a cheery giggle. "So sorry I'm late."

Roxy first saw hair. Extremely pretty black hair, that swooped up above his forehead. Then green eyes. And then a bare chest—insert dreamy sparkles and hearts here—followed by a light green tail that shimmered in the afternoon sunlight.

Then Roxy could see the big picture. A pretty mermaid dude that had a lot of focus on the color green.

He looked surprised to see her, and he swam closer to where Dirk was, whispering something to him. Dirk whispered something back, and the boy looked very happy and excited. He approached Roxy.

"Hello there, dear. Sorry I haven't properly introduced myself, nor arrived on time. That was all my fault. My name is Jake English. Pleased to make your acquaintance," the boy, Jake, grinned, holding out a hand to her. Roxy took his hand, smiling right back at him.

"Roxy Lalonde. And trust me, the pleasure's all mine," she winked, and Dirk suddenly erupted in a fit of coughing. The two turned to him, and saw his face red.

"Uh...sorry. I'm cool now. Just-" he coughed again. "It's nothing." Dirk shrugged.

\---

After some talking, getting to know each other, etc., the three of them were in the lake, splashing and laughing and having fun.

Apparently, Jake was an earth mermaid, born in the West and now living in the North Sea. He had explored an underwater cave one day, and ended up in this lake. That's how him and Dirk had met. He would swim from his home in the North Sea to this lake in order to meet up with Dirk.

Jake would splash Dirk, almost messing up his hair, and Dirk would throw a big fit, attacking Jake with the water. Roxy would join in, tackling Dirk underwater until his hair was soaked. Once he got back up, his hair had gained gravity, now covering his forehead and eyes. Then he would viciously attack the other two.

After a while, they stopped to take a break. It was getting late. Dirk would probably get in trouble, since the sun was starting to set. They stayed a while longer though, watching the sun set together as it dipped into the horizon.

"We better go. Father will get upset with me. He probably already is," Dirk told Jake, his voice hunting sadness. Roxy wrapped an arm around his shoulder knowingly.

Jake nodded from his spot in the lake. The two elves had already come out, and Roxy had changed into a nice dress and Dirk into his usual clothes so Dirk's father wouldn't get mad.

"I suppose it had to happen eventually. But please do visit again soon. How about tomorrow?" Jake asked, smiling slightly at the two.

"We'll see. Father might punish me. Ban me to stay in the castle for a few days. The usual." Dirk shrugged. Jake nodded again.

"May I speak to Roxy for a minute? Just for a little. Then you may go," Jake said. Dirk shrugged again and wandered off to where their soppy clothes were.

"What's up?" Roxy said. This probably wasn't something people said in medieval times, but the author's knowledge is limited, and she does not care if they didn't say it, for people in medieval times probably didn't have names like Jake or Roxy.

Jake blushed slightly, looking down at his tail. "Uhm...this is quite the awkward conversation topic, but is Dirk courting you? You both seem to be quite well in sync"

Roxy giggled, then just burst out in full laughter. "Oh of course not. He's more like a brother to me," she quieted down, "but, when I first met him I did think he was pretty cute. He still is. Just not my type." She shrugged. Jake looked surprised.

"Oh. Well, in any case, you two could be siblings. You look alike. I do also think you would be quite the couple...anyways, farewell Roxy! And Dirk!" He grabbed Roxy's hand, placing a gentlemanly kiss on it, and waved as the two elves walked into the forest, on their way home.

The sun had set, and it was dark. More shadow spirits would be around. It was dangerous. They knew this, but went anyway. Dirk had a sword. Roxy had charisma.

Luckily, they managed to avoid shadow beings. They left the forest quickly, not having noticed the black cloud following them, and watching, and waiting. They didn't notice when the cloud slipped into Roxy's locket necklace. And they didn't notice when the black cloud stayed in there, watching, and waiting.

\---

Roxy waited in Dirk's room, patiently and quietly, as he spoke to his father in the Grand Hall. She was worried. She had full right to be. Her best friend's father was a piece of shit. She didn't care to admit it. She hated him. He was a terrifying tyrant, and she wanted nothing more than to whisk Dirk away from this horrible life, and this horrible person.

The only kind people in the castle were the servants. The staff was kind and thoughtful, and cared more than anything about the prince. If only one of them could be the King. Instead of that arse.

It wasn't even the King who was the worst. It was mostly the King's advisor. Dirty bastard, he was.

Roxy's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening slowly, and Dirk stumbling into the room, tears streaming down his face and a dazed look in his eyes. Roxy jumped off the bed, running and hugging her best friend. She didn't know how long they stayed standing there, hugging. Dirk burying his face into the crook of Roxy's neck. At one point, Roxy whispered something into Dirk's ear, so he would know.

"I'm getting you out of here one day. One day, me and you will leave, and never look back. I promise you, Dirk. I promise I will get you out of here." She didn't realize how shaky her voice was, or that she was crying. If she did, she didn't care.

\---

That night, while Dirk was asleep, Roxy grabbed a satchel and Dirk's most comfortable and best clothes and belongings, and she packed his stuff. She hid the satchel under his bed, whispered something to the night, and fell asleep.

She didn't notice the black cloud in her locket. She didn't notice it listening, and waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:  
> I am so so so sorry this is late. It's not fully late but I had planned to update this in the morning and I ended up doing stuff all day and not finishing writing the chapter until half an hour ago.   
> Anyway, the reason I was so busy today was cause today was...drumroll please...my birthday!!!! Wooooooooo   
> I ended up going shopping all day, and this week I have testing, and I'm just v v stressed.  
> Sorry for the angst in this chapter, I just love Strider angst and pale DirkRoxy.   
> Dirkjake will definitely be a ship in this by the way, but the shipping is definitely NOT a main thing in this fanfic.   
> Also updates for this fanfic will be on Sundays. I will try to make it weekly, so sorry if I end up not being able to do that. These notes are sooo long.   
> I'm having a lot of fun with this story though! I really hope you liked it. 
> 
> Also I'm gonna real quick explain the Strider family in this situation cause I'm even confusing myself. 
> 
> Bro is the king, Dirk is the prince, Dave is the other prince or he might be changed into a knight because god tier n stuff. Done. Alpha Bro also won't be a thing because he confuses me. Sorry to Alpha Bro fans. 
> 
> These notes are so long. 
> 
> ~Mel


End file.
